User talk:XXXXX/Archive 1
If you edit this page, you will suffer the wrath of XXXXX, death by repeated digital flogging! Muahaha- *Lightning Flash* -hahahaha! In fact, it's protected so that no one (besides admins) can edit it! Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Richard 21:17, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC)Is it fun being a Twili? It is kind of a strange feeling if I take contact with light. If I don't just sit around going "Ooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaah" all dusk I can actually do a few of the things Midna can do. But I think I finally starting to heal up. XXXXX 16:40, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Nope. I just seem to dress like him. People ask me that in Hyrule. XXXXX 21:35, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:29, 28 February 2008 (UTC)Is Hyrule a nice place to live in? Also what food do you guys have over there. It's nice. We eat desert boar sometimes, and we also have fish and deku nuts. We drink milk and potions. XXXXX 04:34, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:12, 29 February 2008 (UTC)What if somone messed up the Twili legend of the sacred beast? And said a flying ham and a talking Toaster came to the magical mysterious Ren Hoek land and helped destroye the evil leader Stimpy and end all of his moronic laws. such as, Everyone must paint their underwear yellow and brown. and that cloud's were infact pillows for all the idiots? And if someone messed up the legend, first of all they would have to steal my crespuscology books and my twilight log, erase all of the actual facts, and replace them with bizarre notions that have to do with toasters. Then I would throw them near the mirror of twilight. It would suck them up and they would be stuck there, forced to moan "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" for the rest of his life in twilight. XXXXX 18:53, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:59, 1 March 2008 (UTC)Hmm xxxxx two questions for you, one what is the most deadly creature in hyrule? and two who do think is more deranged and dangersous ganon or Majora? Hmmm... I'd say that the most dangerous creature is whatever is under all that darknut armor. And well, Majora, is way crazy. Much more than Ganondorf although he is quite insane himself. XXXXX 21:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:34, 2 March 2008 (UTC)Say XXXXX who do you think is more powerful Sephiroth or Ganon? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC)I have to say Sephiroth, Because he blew up a galaxy with his power. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:07, 3 March 2008 (UTC)Sephiroth has a army of clones that he can use. Also he can summon Meteorites. And it.s porbable that he could destroy the universe if he wanted to, Also Ganon is one of his clones. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:36, 3 March 2008 (UTC)Yes but very few people outside of Japan know this. Also Majora and the Triforce are ones as well. *XXXXX tries to continue to move, yet only manages to click on the comment button before fainting, and his brother YYYYY types it down.* Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:15, 3 March 2008 (UTC)I think they might of already had the concept of Sephiroth in mind but did not use him untill Final Fantasy 7. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:17, 18 March 2008 (UTC)Hey XXXXX do you like My Username? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC)XXXXX do you know of the legend of my I mean the legend of the Phantom Manor? Wings Of Icarus 01:04, 24 April 2008 (UTC): Hey. Most of the time I have more than one word usernames, people just call me by the first letters, so yes, WOI is fine. From what I remember, when Zelda sent Link back in time, she created a paradox, The one Link went back to was the Majora's Mask paradox. The one he left, was the Twilight Princess paradox. If you've played the Oracles... *Does Ganon use his trident? And What happens to him? Does he die or is he sent to the Dark World? I'm making a theory page right now and now i feel all fked up and confused... again. Can't decide where to place FSA, where he gets his trident DjMack 04:36, 24 April 2008 (UTC) From Fantendo Yes, I know you from Fantendo. Thanks for the welcome. Max2 Regarding Site Maintenance Stuff New talk bubble Barack Obama UserBox I'm Angry. I'm Angry. You are now part of Triforce Gathering!!! Welcome back!